Comment Fili et Kili ont perdu les poneys
by Charafi
Summary: ... Exactement ce qui est dit dans le titre.


**Comment Fili et Kili ont perdu les poneys**

**... Exactement ce qui est dit dans le titre.**

**En regardant le film je me suis posée pas mal de questions et l'une des plus importantes était: comment diable les deux frères ont pu manquer des trolls de trois mètres de haut volant des poneys ? Ne trouvant pas sur le moment d'explication par moi-même, je me suis naturellement tournée vers Internet et plus précisément les fanfics étant donné que tout bon fan selon moi inventerait une explication plus ou moins crédible ou plus ou moins farfelue. **

**Mais j'ai trouvé étonnamment peu de choses, la première fic sur laquelle je suis tombée expliquait ça par un... durincest (c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai appris le mot et la ... relation qu'imaginent certains fans entre les deux héritiers de Durin. Sérieusement, pourquoi imaginer un truc pareil entre ces deux-là ? Ils sont frères merde ! L'amour fraternel existe aussi vous savez).**

**La deuxième, celle que je préfère, est celle de Mikipeach dans _La Folle Histoire du Hobbit_ qui se classe définitivement dans les catégories loufoque et géniale, comme le reste de l'histoire d'ailleurs (si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, dépêchez-vous, vous pourrez passer à cette petite fic après, je ne vous en voudrai pas. Euh... y a quelqu'un ? Ho-hé, vous êtes toujours là ?). Mettons que cette version implique Doc, Marty, des dodos et le visiteur du futur.**

**Et récemment j'ai trouvé ma propre réponse à ce mystère, elle est beaucoup moins amusante que celle de l'auteure citée précédemment mais plus prosaïque et basée sur un phénomène qui doit, on s'en doute bien, exister en fiction mais est rarement signalé. **

**Disclaimer : (vraiment désolée de vous embêter avec ces formalités) je ne possède aucun des personnages du _Hobbit_, j'aurais vraiment aimé mais non ils appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à Tolkien et à Jackson (enfin, surtout au deuxième pour cette version), et si je poste ici vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas payée.**

* * *

« Gardez les poneys. »

Ou la première tâche confiée aux plus jeunes membres de la lignée de Durin par leur royal oncle dans leur quête pour reprendre Erebor.

On ne pouvaient décidément pas faire plus glorieux que ça, pensèrent les deux frères tandis qu'ils étaient assis devant les poneys, des animaux bien sympathiques mais ennuyeux au possible. Ils imaginaient déjà les hauts faits qu'on leur attribuerait dans les chansons : « Fili et Kili fils de Dis, fille de Thrain, fils de Thror, gardiens de poneys ». Et dire que leur oncle avait gagné le surnom de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne à Azanulbizar alors qu'il était à peine plus âgé qu'eux.

Bref, c'était plutôt loin de ce qu'ils avaient en tête lorsqu'ils avaient convaincu Thorin, et surtout leur mère, de les laisser joindre la compagnie pour prouver leur valeur. Néanmoins, ils étaient fermement décidés à remplir cette mission, surtout après cette blague stupide sur les orcs, n'importe quoi sauf décevoir à nouveau leur oncle.

Ils ne quitteront donc pas les montures de la compagnie des yeux et ne bougeront pas d'un poil.

Du moins, c'est ce qui avait été convenu jusqu'à-ce que Fili se lève et commence à s'éloigner.

« - Où tu vas comme ça ?, l'interpella son jeune frère en se relevant lui aussi

- Satisfaire un besoin pressant.

- Quoi ? Dans ce cas j'y vais en premier !

- Hors de question, toi tu restes avec les poneys, Kili.

- Mais ça fait dix minutes que je me retiens !

- Eh bien tu aurais dû saisir ta chance il y a dix minutes. Et puis ça t'apprendra à vider toute la gourde sans me laisser une goutte, bois-sans-soif ! Un peu plus et tu finiras par ressembler à Bombur, ajouta le jeune nain en appuyant sur le ventre de son frère

- Aïe ! Arrête abruti !

- De toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à discuter. Après tout, je suis l'aîné, donc j'ai la priorité.

- Attend un peu... »

Mais avant que Kili ait pu terminer sa phrase, Fili avait déjà disparu dans les buissons. Apparemment il allait devoir se retenir un peu plus longtemps, du moins il l'espérait vu que Fili avait déjà tendance à monopoliser les toilettes dans les Montagnes Bleues. Pourquoi les héros ne rencontraient-ils jamais ce genre de problème dans les chansons ? Se demanda Kili tandis qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur les fichus canassons.

* * *

Lorsque Fili fut enfin de retour, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas : son petit frère avait disparu. Par Durin, ne pouvait-il donc pas le laisser seul cinq minutes ? D'autant plus que son sens de l'orientation était à peine meilleur que celui de leur oncle (bien qu'il n'oserait jamais lui dire ça en face).

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'appeler, Kili réapparut. Le grand sourire que ce dernier affichait fit hésiter Fili entre le serrer dans ses bras tant il était soulagé ou l'étrangler pour lui avoir fait une frayeur pareille.

« - Kili, ne me dit pas..., commença Fili sur un ton exaspéré

- Désolé, mais ça ne pouvait plus attendre.

- Un de nous était censé rester avec les poneys !

- Du calme Fili, je ne me suis éloigné que cinq minutes. Fili, tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda le jeune nain lorsqu'il remarqua que son frère ne lui prêtait visiblement plus attention et regardait au contraire vers les poneys.

« - Kili. Je crois qu'il en manque deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ils sont tous... »

Puis Kili se tourna vers les poneys et réalisa avec horreur que son frère disait vrai : Daisy et Bungo n'étaient plus là.

« - Bon, ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin. On va vite les retrouver, pas la peine de s'inquiéter, tâcha de se convaincre l'archer

- Désolé de te contredire petit frère, mais à mon avis on a de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, pour commencer, je suis pratiquement sûr que cet arbre là-bas n'était pas déraciné quant on est arrivé. »

Et Kili fut obligé une nouvelle fois d'admettre que son grand frère, qui devenait de plus en plus pessimiste, avait raison. Un arbre, de taille impressionnante qui plus est, avait bien été arraché du sol.

De mieux en mieux.

« - Et tu crois que ce qui a déraciné cet arbre a aussi pris les poneys ? »

Fili se contenta d'opiner du chef.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ? Un ours ?... Un dragon ?, proposa Kili qui pâlissait à vue d'œil

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il n'y a plus qu'un seul dragon et il est beaucoup trop loin.

- On devrait prévenir Thorin.

- Non, il a assez de soucis comme ça, » et surtout il ne nous fera plus jamais confiance et sera encore plus furieux que la fois où on lui avait emprunté son bouclier pour jouer, ajouta mentalement Fili. « On finira bien par les retrouver. »

Trop occupés qu'ils étaient à observer les poneys restant, comme s'ils avaient peur de les voir se volatiliser eux aussi, et à se demander comment ils allaient régler tout ça avant que leur oncle ne s'en aperçoive, les deux frères n'avaient même pas remarqué que le cambrioleur se tenait entre eux avec deux bols de ragoût.

**Voilà, j'espère que cette explication vous a plu et vous a fait au moins sourire. J'ai tout écrit d'une seule traite aujourd'hui donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes, si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. **

**Je viens juste de m'apercevoir que j'ai oublié plusieurs fois le "s" de "poneys", je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait, probablement des fautes d'inattention ^^.**


End file.
